In the event that a vehicle is involved in a frontal crash, a driver often has a foot on or near the brake and/or clutch pedal. However, if the frontal vehicular crash is of sufficient magnitude, the impact force of the crash will often push the front portion of the vehicle towards the rear portion. In these situations the mechanically connected brake or clutch pedal acts as a rigid member and transfers the force of the crushing impact to the foot and leg of the driver. Such force transfer is often able to injure the driver due to the impact force or trapping a portion of the driver due to the reduction in space caused by the rearward movement of the brake pedal.
Although it is known to provide assemblies that disengage the pedal from the mechanical connection so as to avoid these injuries, the previously known disengagement mechanisms are complex. Due to the complexity, the previously known disengagement mechanisms are often heavy and require additional time and expense to assembly and install. As such, the overall weight and cost of the vehicle is increased.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved pedal assembly operable to disengage the pedal during a vehicle collision, which provides a reduction in weight and installation time and expense.